A mindent felülmúló szerelem
by Antoin Michel
Summary: Dumbledore tíz évvel ezelőtt ígéretet tett egykori barátjának, s itt az ideje, hogy betartsa azt. Legújabb ötletét nem nézi jó szemmel a minisztérium, így Roxfortban szépen lassan minden a feje tetejére áll. SLASH! Draco és saját szereplő! FIGYELEM! Javított verzió!


**A mindent felülmúló szerelem**

A mű címe: A mindent felülmúló szerelem  
Típusa: SLASH (fiú-fiú párosítás)  
Író: B. Marcus

Lektorálta: Andrew (ezer hála és köszönet neki!)

Tartalom: Dumbledore tíz évvel ezelőtt ígéretet tett egykori barátjának, s itt az ideje, hogy betartsa azt. Legújabb ötletét nem nézi jó szemmel a minisztérium, így a Roxfortban szépen lassan minden a feje tetejére áll. SLASH! Draco és saját szereplő!

Minden jog J. K. Rowling asszonyé! Én csupán kölcsön vettem az általa létrehozott világot, és annak szereplőit mások szórakoztatására! Anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle.

* * *

**FIGYELEM!**

**A történet egyszer már megtalálható volt az oldalon, azonban kisebb változtatásokat eszközöltem benne és tervezem a folytatását is. Bízom benne, hogy a többségnek tetszik majd a történet. A véleményeket szívesen fogadom, legyenek azok negatívak vagy pozitívak. Kellemes olvasást kívánok. ****J**

**-MB&amp;DM-**

* * *

**I. fejezet: Minden kezdet nehéz**

\- Mégis hogy képzeli Dumbledore? Már megbocsásson, de ez felelőtlenség! Ezt a minisztérium nem engedélyezi, és punktum!

Az igazgató, íróasztalán ujjait összekulcsolva hallgatta, vendégének felháborodását. Cornelius Caramel kalapját kezeiben agyon nyomorgatva, ült az íróasztal előtti fotelben, feje egy hatalmas érett paradicsom színére hasonlított, miközben hevesen gesztikulálva adott hangot véleményének. Dumbledore sóhajtott, majd minden szót lassan kiejtve válaszolt a miniszternek.

\- Sajnálom Cornelius, a minisztériumnak semmi köze ahhoz, hogy én, mint igazgató, kit veszek fel tanárnak az iskolába. - Dumbledore állta a férfi tekintetét, hangja nyugodt volt, miközben válaszolt.

\- De hát ő egy MUGLI! Mit képzel Dumbledore? Én nem vagyok hajlandó támogatni egy ilyen őrült elképzelést! – ordította Caramel.

\- Ez igazán sajnálatos dolog miniszter úr, azonban nem áll módomban változtatni a tényeken. A fiatalember itt fog tanítani, és a döntésem végleges. – az igazgató szeme élesen villant, de Caramel figyelmét ez elkerülte.

\- Tehát szembe száll a minisztériummal? – a miniszter fogai közt szűrte a szavakat. – Rendben Dumbledore, akkor komolyabb eszközökhöz folyamodom.

\- Miniszter úr figyelmeztetem, ha az iskola megtámadását tervezi, hatalmas baklövést követ el. Jelenleg rengeteg jól képzett tanulónk van, és higgye el a diákok nagy része mellettem áll.

\- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek? – Caramel kikelt magából. – Ne is álmodjon arról, hogy elnézem ezt a kis játékot, aurori ellenőrzés alatt fog állni az a személy minden percben!

\- Rendben Cornelius, ahogy gondolja. Viszont ha megbocsát, nekem még rengeteg dolgom van a szervezéssel, hisz nyakunkon a tanévnyitó. Viszont látásra. – jött a helyzethez képest túl nyugodt és magabiztos válasz.

\- Ez hallatlan! Hogy merészel kidobni innen? - Caramel hatalmasat csapott öklével az íróasztalra. - Magának elment a józan esze! – kiáltott fel, miközben idegesen felpattant a bársonyos fotelből, s villámgyors léptekkel közelítette meg a kandallót. - Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy ne tanítson itt sokáig az a mugli! Ezt jól jegyezze meg Dumbledore! – kiáltotta, mielőtt elnyelték a zöld lángok.

Dumbledore gondolataiba merülve dőlt hátra székében, miközben egy idős férfi szelleme érkezett az ajtó melletti falon keresztül. Legújabb vendége kérdőn tekintett az igazgatóra, miközben odalebegett hozzá.

\- Minden a dédunokádon múlik, Maxwell. – sóhajtotta Dumbledore, miközben fáradt szemeivel vendégére tekintett. – Nem lesz egy könnyű menet, de hidd el, megteszek mindent, hogy biztonságban legyen.

\- Bízom benned öreg barátom. – mosolygott a szellem. – És köszönöm, hogy vigyázol rá. Nagyon sokat jelent ez nekem Albus.

\- Lassan tíz éve már, hogy megkértél. – Dumbledore kék szemei csillogtak, mikor visszagondolt a régi időkre. - A legjobb embereim küldöm érte. Feltehetőleg, az évnyitó estéjén érkeznek meg, mivel még mindig nem tudni merre lakik. – itt szünetet tartott, majd lassan gondolatait összerakva folytatta. - Viszont, rátaláltunk egy szórakozóhelyen múlt héten, és a tulajdonos elárulta, hogy minden szombat este oda jár. Az évnyitó is szombaton lesz, így előbb semmiképp sem találhatjuk meg. Minden rajta múlik Max, viszont nem lesz könnyű neki, mivel nem is tud a varázsvilág létezéséről. – Az igazgató fáradtan nyúlt az asztalon heverő fényképért. Felemelte, s megmutatta vendégének. – Ez a fotó múlt héten készült róla.

Maxwell egy ideig mosolygósan nézte dédunokájáról készült fényképet, majd arcán először döbbenet, majd harag jelent meg.

\- Mégis mit jelentsen ez Albus? – csattant fel.

Dumbledore újra ránézett a képre, majd egy pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni…

* * *

Két feketébe burkolózott alak jelent meg, London egyik sötét kis mellékutcájában. A magasabbik, sietve indult a főút irányába, társa kissé lemaradva követte.

\- Szedje a lábát Mr. Malfoy! Nem érünk rá egész este! Vacsorára szeretnék vissza érni!

\- Ha lassabbra venné a tempót professzor, talán nem maradnék le - jött a gúnyos válasz.

Piton magában szitkozódva várta be tanítványát, majd egymás mellett haladva jutottak ki a házak közül. Nem messze tőlük, egy szórakozóhely állt, melyből hangos zene szűrődött ki. Bejáratánál jó páran álldogáltak, melyre Piton szájának sarka megrándult.

\- Oda megyünk – Bökött a fejével Piton a csőcselék irányába.

\- Tessék? - Draco azt hitte rosszul hall. - Azért rángatott el az iskolából, hogy… elvigyen bulizni?

\- Ne bomoljon már! - csattant fel a bájitalmester. - Eszem ágában sincs sok időt eltölteni egy ilyen helyen. Viszont van itt valaki, akivel beszélnünk kell.

\- És nekem miért kell itt lennem? – bukott ki a kérdés a szőkéből.

\- Mert az igazgató úr úgy gondolja, hogy ön hatással lehet az emberünkre – jött a válasz, miközben Piton elindult a szórakozóhely irányába.

\- Várjon már meg! – Draco szaladva érte be a professzort. – Ki az pontosan, akit keresünk?

\- Mindent a maga idejében. - jött a tömör válasz, miközben odaértek a bejárathoz.

Az ajtóban egy nő állt, s látszólag ő szedte a belépődíjat. Barna haja a háta közepéig ért, zöld szemeivel gyanúsan méregette a két új vendéget.

\- Mennyi a belépő? – lépett Piton határozottan a nőhöz.

\- Attól függ. Melyik rendezvényre jöttetek?

\- Nos… - a bájitalmesternek mardekáros mivoltához képest, semmi sem jutott eszébe. Óvatosan társára nézett, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Akkor sajnálom, de nem mehettek be – jelentette ki a nő magabiztosan.

\- Nagyszerű – Piton felhorkant. – Akkor a segítségét kérném, Marcus Brutust keressük.

\- Marcus? – a nő döbbenten nézett a két mágusra. – Milyen ügyben?

Draconak kezdett elfogyni a türelme.

\- Mégis mi köze hozzá? Hívja ide, és kész!

\- Nyugalom, én beszélek a hölggyel – vetett a fiúra egy szúrós pillantást a bájitalmester, majd ál-mosolyt villantott a nőnek – Munka ügyben keressük. Lenne szíves szólni neki?

\- Jól van, ha ismerik, bemehetnek – húzta el a száját a nő. – Az első alkalom ingyenes, jó szórakozást.

Perselus öles léptekkel indult el, a mélységet rejtő pincébe, a zene irányába. Miután a lépcső aljára értek (ahol Piton karba tett kézzel várt lemaradt tanítványára) egy sötét szűk folyosón haladtak keresztül, ahol cigarettafüst és alkoholszag elegye kavargott a levegőben. Pár lépés után egy hatalmas terembe érkeztek, ami méreteiben majdnem megegyezett a Roxfort nagytermével. Draco ijedten nézett körbe, s amit látott, meglepte. Idegesen bökte oldalba Pitont, aki szintúgy meghökkent a látottakon. Pár nő kivételével csak férfiak táncoltak.

\- Nem tévedtünk el? – kérdezte aggódva a szőke.

\- Attól tartok, nem – morogta a bájitalmester, majd elindult az egyik üres asztal irányába. Ezer szempár követte a két férfit, mialatt ők helyet foglaltak a terem egyik sarkában. Egy vékony szőke pincérnő termett mellettük, kezében tálcával.

\- Hozhatok valamit fiúk? – kérdezte már túlságosan is kedvesen.

\- Igen kérem, szóljon Marcus Brutusnak, hogy keressük – jött a hideg válasz.

\- Jól van szivi, azért nem kell harapni – felelte durcásan a nő, majd elviharzott.

Draco a színpadra pillantott, ahol szintén táncoltak férfiak. Az egyikükre különösen felfigyelt, sőt, elbambult. A srác, akit nézett, a színpad közepe táján ölelve ringatózott egy másik fiúval, s falták egymást, mintha ezen múlna az életük. Kiszemeltjének mélybarna haja az arcába hullott, szűk fekete ruhája minden porcikáját kiemelte, inge épp annyira volt kigombolva, hogy kiemelje edzett mellkasát. Piton eközben pokolra kívánta a drágalátos igazgatót az újabb briliáns ötlete miatt. Tanítványára pillantott, majd kíváncsian követte annak tekintetét a színpad felé. Gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját, miközben az asztal alatt lábon rúgta a fiút.

\- Áu! Mi az? – kiáltott Draco, majd szúrós pillantásokkal illette tanárát.

\- Ejnye, Mr. Malfoy, a végén még azt hiszem, tetszik önnek a látvány – bökte oda epésen.

A sértett már válaszra nyitotta a száját, hogy valami horderejű dolgot vágjon tanára fejéhez, amikor megjelent a pincérlány két érdekes színárnyalatú itallal. Letette a gyanús színű löttyöket az asztalra, majd újabb erőltetett mosolyra húzva száját szólt Perselushoz.

\- Marcus üzeni, hogy azonnal itt lesz, türelmüket kéri. Az italt ő fizeti – hadarta el a lány egy szuszra, majd újra eltűnt.

\- Már itt volt az ideje – dörmögte a bájitalmester.

Draco visszapillantott a színpadra, viszont addigra a srác, akit nézett, eltűnt. Lemondóan sóhajtott. Ekkor odalépett az asztalukhoz egy húsz év körüli fiú, s érdeklődő tekintettel méregette a két idegent. A szőkében meghűlt a vér, mikor rájött, hogy őt figyelte eddig a színpadon.

\- Helló fiúk. Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte, miközben szemével végigmérte a szőkét. – Ha alkalmira vágytok, sajnálattal közlöm, hogy nem vagyok vevő az ilyesmire.

A két varázsló kérdőn tekintett a fiúra, aki lehuppant egy székre az asztal másik oldalán. Dracoból kibukott a kérdés:

\- Alkalmi?

\- Hát alkalmi szex, egyéjszakás kaland, etye-petye – húzta el a száját Marcus.

\- Nincs szó ilyesmiről, mi Mr. Brutust keressük. Lenne szíves szólni az úrnak? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton.

Marcus elnevette magát.

\- Állok szolgálatukra. Bár nem értem, hogy két ilyen pasi mit akarhat, ha nincs szó szexről.

\- Állásajánlattal érkeztünk – szólt Perselus, mikor felocsúdott döbbenetéből. – Bár nem számítottam arra, hogy ilyen fiatal férfit keresünk.

\- Nos, van, akinek fiatal vagyok, van, akinek már idős – jött a kétértelmű válasz. – Viszont a nevüket még nem tudom.

\- Az én nevem Perselus Piton, és ő itt az egyik tanítványom, Draco Malfoy.

Marcus döbbenten tekintett a két alakra, majd hangos nevetésben tört ki. A két varázsló nem értette hirtelen jött jókedvét, viszont válasza meglepte őket.

\- Szóval a Roxfort bájitalmestere, és a Mardekár ház szépfiúja – Marcus a hasát fogta a nevetéstől. – Milyen szerencsés vagyok, hogy két ekkora varázslóval találkozhatok egy napon!

\- Megmondanád, hogy mi ezen olyan nevetni való? – fortyant fel Draco.

\- Fiúk ne szórakozzatok már. Olvastam én is a HP könyveket, és lehet, hogy hasonlítotok a karakterekre, de nem vagyok akkora hülye, hogy ezt bevegyem.

\- HP könyvek? – döbbent meg Draco. – olyanról még nem hallottam – nézett szemöldök ráncolva Pitonra, aki csak vállrendítéssel válaszolt.

\- Szóval, hogy is hívnak titeket? – mosolygott Marcus, majd kérdőn nézett a két varázslóra.

\- Magától is rájött Mr Brutus, így nem szükséges bemutatkoznunk – válaszolt epésen Piton, miután magához tért ámulatából. – Az igazgató úr felkérte önt egy állásra a Roxfortban.

\- Na persze. Gondolom Albus Dumbledore-ról beszélünk. Szóval milyen állást kínál nekem a mélyen tisztelt igazgató úr? – kérdezte unottan a srác, hisz egyáltalán nem hitt nekik.

\- Felkéri önt, a Mugli ismeret tantárgy oktatására – morogta Perselus, viszont az igazgató kigúnyolására, apró mosolyra húzódott a szája sarka.

\- Na, jól van fiúk, se időm, se kedvem most játszadozni. Vagy megmondjátok, hogy mit akartok, vagy lépek – felelte unottan Marcus, s felemelkedett a székből.

\- Várj még! – fogta meg Marcus csuklóját Draco az asztalon átnyúlva. – Igazat mondunk, hidd el.

A srác elgondolkodva nézte a párost, majd újra elhelyezkedett a széken, szemeit Draco szeméve fúrva.

\- Ha kiszórakozták magukat, akár indulhatnánk is – állt fel Piton, majd válaszra se méltatva a két fiatalt, kiviharzott az épületből.

\- Most meg hova megy? – kérdezte döbbenten Marcus.

\- Szerintem vissza a Roxfortba – válaszolta a szőke miközben ő is felállt, s magával húzta leendő tanárát a kijárat felé.

Marcus nem tudta miféle játékba csöppent, de kíváncsi volt a végeredményre, így hagyta magát. Követte a két férfit egészen egy sötét sikátorig, majd megtorpant egy pillanatra, körülnézett, de nem látott rajtuk kívül senkit. Gyanúsnak érezte, hogy vajon miért viszik őt sötét helyre, s már kezdett körvonalazódni a gondolata egy perverz dologról, mikor a két ismeretlen megfogta a karját. Rántást érzett, majd hideget, mintha egy szélörvénybe csöppent volna. Mire észbe kapott, már egy hatalmas terem kellős közepén állt, oldalán a két férfival, s szembe nézett egy egész sereg asztalnál ülő diákkal. Hirtelen szólni sem bírt, ám ekkor a szőke a vállánál fogva megfordította, s Marcust kirázta a hideg. Szemben állt egy hatalmas asztallal, ahol az általa könyvből ismert emberek ültek, középenél pedig maga Albus Dumbledore mosolygott teljes életnagyságban. Kék szemei csillogtak, s mosolyogva elindult, hogy megkerülje az asztalt. Mikor az igazgató a vendéghez ért, biccentett a két varázslónak, majd kezet rázott a döbbent Marcussal.

\- Üdvözlöm Mr Brutus, gondolom, nem kell bemutatkoznom – köszöntötte mosolyogva az idős mágus.

Marcus annyit érzett, hogy elkezd dőlni. Utolsó emléke egy villanó szőke tincs, két erős kar szorítása, s a teremben feltámadt hangzavar, majd elsötétült minden.


End file.
